Shopping
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: Request By Animehead, not beta-ed. Sasuke takes Naruto shopping but the blond is always making things more complicated. NaruSasu


Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters, Kishi does, nor do I make any money from writing this fic.

A/N: This was written for Animehead as part of a challenge for myself to get me out of my current writers block (shakes fist Damnit). I asked for the requester to let me know if there was some scene or some weird thing (object word, place, position, whatever) that they would like in the drabble. She asked for: SasuNaru "with them shopping for clothes and they end up in the dressing room together behind a curtain where people can see there silhouettes. (Or) Naruto or Sasuke takes a Viagra pill just to "see what happens" So I ended combining both, and but damnit to hell if Naruto just didn't force his own way into becoming Seme, so here he is as a smexy seme! **And yes, this contains Yaoi.**

Enjoy!

Shopping For Animehead

* * *

"Why? Sasuke..." Naruto groused as he stepped up behind Sasuke.

Sasuke closed his eyes and pulled in a deep breath.

The raven pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger "Because... you need a suit. I'm not taking you dressed like a bum." Sasuke scowled as they rode up to the second floor of the mall.

"Can't I just wear slacks and a nice shirt?" Naruto followed Sasuke off the escalator. They walked quickly along the corridor and through more than a few crowds of people.

"No. We're not in high school anymore." Sasuke answered as they entered the store. "Do you have the measurements?" he stopped and turned to face the blonde who was looking around at the hundreds of suits hanging around him.

Sasuke cleared his throat and Naruto began to quickly dig through his jeans pockets for the small post it note that had his measurements written on it the day before. Naruto grinned stupidly as he remembered exactly _**what**_ getting his measurements had lead to. He shifted back and fourth on his feet while he searched his pockets before finally pulling out the small folded yellow paper.

Once it was in his sight, Sasuke snatched it from Naruto's fingers and headed over to the cashier.

Naruto stood, where he was left, by a rack of suit jackets staring at them with a raised brow. "They all look the same..." He mumbled at the slate gray coats, slowly moving his gaze over to the black ones. He sighed not liking the fact that soon, he'd look like everyone else.

Sasuke's voice reached his ears and broke Naruto out of his thoughts as he spoke to the tailor.

An itch hit him and after scratching Naruto adjusted himself though his jeans out of slight boredom. "It's not working..." He grumbled sadly when he felt nothing but his flaccid cock.

"What's not working?" Sasuke inquired with an arched brow.

"N-Nothing!" Naruto quickly turned to face him, a large grin plastered on his face. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Yeah." The raven huffed slightly. "Your size is over there." Sasuke tilted his head in a sharp nod to the left before he turned and headed towards the back of the store. Naruto eyed his boyfriend's retreating rear with a bright grin as he followed.

* * *

Naruto groaned.

"I feel retarded!" He said loudly as he buttoned and zipped on the pants.

"Well let me see." Sasuke stared at Naruto's silhouette that shown through the curtain before Naruto pushed it back annoyed, completely ignoring the stares and whispers from the other customers when they heard him.

"SEEEEEEE!" Naruto quickly swept his hands down from his shoulders to hips. "Re-TARD-ed."

"Well you'd feel better if you didn't look so much like a four-year-old who just rolled out of bed." Sasuke couldn't stop the smirk that was slowly forming or the blood that was quickly rushing to his groin.

Despite the fact that Naruto _did_ look like he had just rolled out of bed, he still managed to look hot as well as make the disheveled suit look as if it was meant to be worn that way. Sasuke quickly decided that the blonde looked sexy in anything, but more so in absolutely _nothing_.

Another rush of blood headed for the Uchiha's crotch.

Naruto tugged on the navy suit jacket that hugged his muscular frame in all the right places. The white button up shit he wore underneath was un-tucked from the matching navy pants and only halfway buttoned up, showing off a large patch of his beautifully bronzed, toned chest. The tie Naruto had draped loosely around his neck matched his blue eyes almost perfectly.

Sasuke had to stop himself from jumping Naruto right there.

"And I can't tie this damn thing!" Naruto flicked the offending tie for emphasis.

Sasuke let out a small agitated sigh before pushing the blonde back into the dressing room he had just stepped out of. He pulled the curtain closed behind him.

"You wouldn't feel so bad if you'd just put this on right."

Sasuke began to unbutton the pants as he lifted up the shirt to tuck it in. He suddenly stopped and released an irritated growl.

"You _aren't_ wearing any underwear?" Sasuke's low tone suggested he wasn't amused.

Naruto's hand instantly came up to scratch the back of his head nervously. "Well... we... we were sourta half way here before I remembered you told me wear some." Naruto grinned and put his hand down when he felt his cock pulse as his eyes locked with Sasuke's.

"You moron. You're not supposed to try on clothes with no underwear on!" Sasuke whispered harshly now, having heard a few comments from outside. He was positive that people could see them since the curtains were sheer as to thwart off shoplifters.

Sasuke quickly began to unbutton his own jeans. "Take off the pants."

Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion but his cock seemed to understand completely. He wasted no time in finishing what Sasuke had started, unzipping the pants and then promptly slid them off.

Sasuke blinked a few times at Naruto when he straightened up after having pulled off his own jeans.

"We aren't having sex right here..." Sasuke said as his eyes moved from the blonde's thick cock up to his slightly reddened cheeks.

Naruto chuckled. "I guess it works then." He flashed the raven a sheepish grin as Sasuke gave him yet another irritated look.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the blonde's erect member, his own seemed to respond by pulsing a few times in his thin black boxers.

Naruto's smile grew. "I stole one of Jiraiya's Viagra." Naruto stated simply. "I took it when we got here... just to see if I could make this more interesting. You know how much I hate shopping."

"You're such a Dobe." Sasuke pointed out, though he was getting harder just staring at the idiot.

Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke, his smile turning into a mischievous grin. "Aww, come on Sasuke..." Naruto whispered huskily taking another step closer to the raven.

Sasuke stepped back but didn't go far. The changing room was only big enough for one person and he was now backed against a carpeted wall.

Naruto planted his hands on either side of Sasuke's head.

"I don't think this will just go away on its own. Do you _really_ want me to walk around out there with _**this?**_" Naruto pressed his hips against Sasuke's before grinding the raven into the wall.

Pale lids slid down as Naruto's stiff cock rubbed roughly against Sasuke's quickly hardening one.

"You _do_ realize people can see us?" Sasuke asked, his breath hitching in his throat when Naruto began sucking on his neck, just beneath his jaw.

The blonde snickered. "You _do_ realize I don't care?" He pressed their groins together again, forcing Sasuke flat against the wall.

Sasuke responded with a soft moan, his hips slowly rolling against Naruto's before a strong hand reached down and fondled him roughly.

"We'll never be able to come back to the store if they catch us." Sasuke growled as Naruto began to nibble on the skin just behind his ear, his hand slipping under the soft material of his thin boxers.

"Then be quiet." Naruto stated simply as he squeezed the base of Sasuke's now painfully hard cock.

The raven let out a moan, but quickly set his jaw to muffle the sound. Naruto snickered and continued to nip and suck on the pale arch of skin, slowly working his way to the other's lips as his hand teased the raven's cock.

Sasuke pressed into the tanned lips as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck, the other around his waist. He reached down and squeezed a tight, toned cheek. Sasuke teasingly ran his tongue ran over the blonde's plump lower lip before he opened his mouth to Naruto's hungry kisses.

The blonde didn't waste any more time and hurriedly removed Sasuke's boxers. As soon as Naruto straightened back up, he grabbed Sasuke by the thighs and lifted him up, pale legs instantly wrapping around his waist.

Sasuke suppressed what moans he could, biting and latching onto a tanned shoulder when he felt Naruto's cock pressing against the tight ring of muscles, his own trapped between their pressed stomachs. Lucky for them both, Sasuke had been bottom the night before and didn't need any preparation. When Naruto thrust up and entered him, filling him completely with one, smooth motion, Sasuke couldn't stop the deep groan from escaping his lips.

There were a few murmurs from out in the store as people passed, some stopping and staring at their silhouette that could be seen through the curtain, but neither Sasuke nor Naruto were paying much attention.

Naruto began to move his hips as he pressed his forehead against Sasuke's neck while he bit into the pale flesh, his own moans not being very well contained. Sasuke was equally in too much of a hurry to worry about such things as the blonde's thick cock continually pressed against his prostate, sending wave after wave of pleasure though him.

Sasuke rocked into the thrusts, quickening their rhythm. "If you... _ever_... do this... again..." He mumbled though his panting.

"You'll...what? Fuck me... anywhere I want?" Naruto huffed though he was beaming as he lifted Sasuke's legs higher, forcing the raven's pale bottom to suddenly drop lower as he thrust up.

Sasuke didn't get to dignify his answer; instead, he gasped and dug his short nails into Naruto's shoulders. Once he recovered, Sasuke growled, slamming himself into the thick cock, that was now immobile, inside him.

Naruto snickered but the sound quickly stopped when Sasuke dug his nails into his skin more. "Damnit! Move, Naruto."

Naruto grinned and thrust up roughly, not having realized he had slowed and then stopped when they were talking.

Once he had returned to the quick, hard pace, Naruto slid his hand between their pressed bodies to stroke Sasuke's neglected member. The raven moaned and dropped his head back to rest against the carpeted wall, exposing his neck as Naruto worked him thoroughly.

"You like that Idea don't you?" Naruto smirked against Sasuke's throat as he leaned forward, planting quick kisses along the pale skin.

To stifle any reply the Uchiha could give, Naruto brushed his thumb over the tip of Sasuke's erection, smearing the precum that was dribbling out of the tiny slit. "Mmmm." He purred. "I'll... fuck you... anytime, ...anywhere." Naruto panted out and squeezed Sasuke's cock as if to prove his point.

Sasuke opened one eye which instantly tried to flutter closed as he looked at the blonde. "You... stole more... than one... didn't you?" He asked though sharp breaths and soft moans.

Naruto's grin only brightened before he thrust up again, slamming into the raven's prostate harshly. Sasuke bit his lip to hold in his cry as his body arched. He came in thick spurts; the salty liquid was instantly smeared on the white shirt Naruto still adorned, quickly wiping the mess from their stomachs.

Naruto ignored this and continued to pound into the Uchiha's contracting passage, grunting with the force of his thrusts. He came when Sasuke's walls clenched tightly around his cock, his teeth sinking into the pale shoulder to muffle his moans of pleasure.

Naruto released Sasuke's legs after a few seconds, but the raven continued to hold onto his waist. Naruto's hands slowly ran up Sasuke's arms, stopping to cradle his neck before brushing his thumbs softly over flushed, warm cheeks. Tanned lips crushed against slightly parted, pale ones and they kissed, savoring the sensation as they both slowly calmed from their previous activities.

When they parted for air, Naruto had a grin plastered on his face. He was still hard.

Sasuke felt the other's cock still pressing deep with in him and he narrowed his eyes. "We're not doing it again in here." He growled, though he was whispering.

Naruto snickered. "You enjoyed it." He brushed his thumb over the slightly pink hued cheek. "See."

Sasuke purposely didn't move his head into or away from Naruto's touch. Instead he narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, fine." Naruto agreed, his smile never waning. "We'll do it in the smoothie shop bathroom next time, I'm feelin' kinda thirsty."

Sasuke rocked his hips down and he smirked when Naruto groaned. "You still need to get a suit first." He dropped his legs, forcing Naruto to slip out of him. Naruto whined at the loss of the tight heat around his cock but then grinned as he watched Sasuke quickly lift his boxers up and wipe off anything that dribbled down.

Once he finished, Sasuke quickly pulled his jeans on, eying Naruto as he used his soiled boxers to clean off with as well.

Dropping the wet boxers, Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke before he could button his jeans, grinding their hips roughly together. "You know..." He nibbled on Sasuke's neck. "Just the thought of you walking around without underwear on is making me hot." He sucked on Sasuke's earlobe before pulling back and planting a deep kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Maybe we _should_ go shopping more often." Naruto smirked as he pulled back.

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes as he buttoned his jeans. "I knew you'd like it."

Naruto smiled brightly as he pulled on his jeans.

"Only with you, Sasuke."

* * *

A/n: I hope you enjoyed that though it was rather short XD I can actually see how my writing has evolved from a year ago from "Back Seats" to this. Thanks for reading and please, feel free to review!


End file.
